Bidding on Baskets
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: I am back with chapter 11! Woo! Y'all remember to REVIEW! I see that you're reading but your not really reviewing. The cheerleaders are throwing a basket sale where the guys are supposed to bid on the girl's baskets. Who will end up together for the picn
1. Basket Sale Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show or any of the characters.

"Hey, Miranda, Gordo" Lizzie said. 

"Hey" her friends echoed as they opened their lockers and retrieved their Social Study's books, for their first class of the day.

"Thank goodness, it's Thursday. We only have today and tommorow left in school until the weekend" Lizzie said with a sigh as she grabbed her book and headed down the hallway with Gordo and Miranda.

"I know" Miranda sighed.

"I'm going to my Aunt's and Uncle's this weekend" Gordo suddenly announced.

Lizzie came to a sudden stop and looked at him. "You're what?"

"I'm going to stay with my Aunt and Uncle this weekend" Gordo repeated.

Miranda glanced at him. "I thought that you were going there during the summer, so you could enjoy the beach there."

"I was going to go then, but my Aunt and Uncle are going to be away all summer" Gordo replied.

"They're going to be gone the whole summer? Where are they going?" Lizzie asked.

Gordo shrugged. "All over the place."

Lizzie and Miranda rolled their eyes at Gordo's vague description and walked into class.

"Hello, everybody" Mr. Dig said as he watched everyone get settled into their seats.

"Hi, Mr. Dig" the class said in a monotone voice.

"All right, today we have some announcements," Mr. Dig said as he sat down on the edge of his desk and stared at them.

"The cafeteria's finally going to be deemed unfit to feed us?" Gordo whispered to Lizzie.

Lizzie giggled. "Or Kate is going to be sent across the world to attend a boarding school?"

Miranda chuckled and added her own guess. "Or Larry Tudgemen has been beamed back up to the mother ship?"

Lizzie laughed out loud and then clamped her hand over her mouth. 

Mr. Dig was staring at the three of them. "Anything you three would like to share?"

"No, Mr. Dig" they replied and then got quiet.

"All righty then. One, I have canceled your pop quiz today."

"We were having a pop quiz? Nobody told me about a pop quiz" Ethan said.

"That's because it was a pop quiz, meaning no one knew about it, Mr. Craft" Mr. Dig said and rolled his eyes as giggles swept through the room.

"It's a good thing Ethan's got great hair," Miranda whispered to Lizzie.

Lizzie grinned at her and focused on Mr. Dig.

"And our last announcement. The school is holding a basket sale."

Lizzie raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. McGuire?" Mr. Dig asked.

"What's a basket sale?" Lizzie asked him.

Mr. Dig motioned at Kate, who stood up and sauntered to the front of the room.

"The cheerleaders are holding this sale and unfortunately the principal decided that everyone should be allowed to participate" Kate said with a melodramatic sigh.

Lizzie huffed and rolled her eyes at Miranda.

"So, what is it?" Larry Tudgmen questioned.

Kate smiled. "All the girls buy a small basket and fill it with a picnic lunch. And then all the guys bid on the baskets."

"Well, how do you know whose basket you're bidding on?" Larry asked her.

"You don't. That's the fun part," Kate said with a toss of her hair and a phony smile.

"Unless you cheat like Kate will," Lizzie muttered to Gordo.

Gordo snickered.

"What was that, McGuire?" Kate demanded.

Lizzie just raised her eyebrows and stared at Kate.

Kate huffed, tossed her hair and went and sat back down.

Mr. Dig sat behind his desk and opened a book.

"Alright, let's begin."

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue? Please leave a review. I LOVE FEEDBACK! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	2. Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show, any of the characters, or anything pertaining to the show or it's products.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update.

Miranda followed Lizzie home from school, so that they could plan for the basket sale.

"All right, so we know that we're gonna need baskets, but what else should we buy?" Miranda asked as she trailed behind Lizzie, who was headed for her kitchen and the plate of warm chocolate chip cookies her mom was setting on the counter as they walked toward her.

"I'm not really sure. I guess that we'll have to decide what kind of food we're going to put in the basket, first. We don't want to have to put to much stuff in it, so we should buy pretty small baskets." Lizzie said.

"What are you two talking about?" Mrs. McGuire asked as she handed Lizzie something to drink.

"The school's a basket sale. It's where the girls in the school fill a basket with food and the guys bid on it, and whomever buys your basket that's the person that you have lunch with." Lizzie explained.

Miranda, whose mouth was to full of cookie to talk, nodded her agreement.

"Oh, yes. We had one of those when I was in school." Mrs. McGuire said with a big smile.

"Cool" Miranda said and reached for another cookie.

"Well, the basket sale is next weekend and this weekend, Miranda and I are going to go shopping for our baskets, if you'll take us." Lizzie said.

Mrs. McGuire beamed. "Of course I'll take you."

"Thanks, mom." Lizzie said, with Miranda echoing her sentiment as they grabbed their book bags and headed upstairs to Lizzie's room.

Lizzie dropped her book bag onto her bed and sat down beside it. Miranda flopped into a canvas chair and dropped her book bag onto the ground beside it.

"So, what do you want to do after we go shopping for our baskets? It's just going to be us this weekend since Gordo's going to his aunt's and uncle's house" Lizzie said.

Miranda shrugged. "I don't care. We could come back to your house and plan what we're going to put in our baskets. And it's good that Gordo's going to be out of town this weekend, so that we can shop for our baskets without his seeing what they look like." 

"I know, and good idea about the planning thing. So, who do you think will buy your basket?" Lizzie asked with a grin.

"I don't know" Miranda answered.

"All right, better question, who do you want to buy your basket, so that you can have lunch with him?" Lizzie questioned.

"All right, I want Gordo to buy my basket" Miranda said with a small smile.

Lizzie gasped. "Do you like Gordo?"

Miranda laughed. "Of course I do, he's our friend."

"No! I mean do you like Gordo as a boyfriend?"

"No. I just know that if he buys my basket, it won't be an awkward lunch since we always eat lunch together. I just wish that he could buy both of our baskets, so that we could all eat together," Miranda said.

Lizzie sighed.

Miranda quirked an eyebrow at her. "Who do you want to buy your basket?"

"Ethan Craft" Lizzie said with a dreamy sigh.

Miranda laughed and tossed a pillow at Lizzie, which caused them to get the giggles.

A/N: Please leave a review. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	3. Gordo's Absent

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show, any of the characters, or anything pertaining to the show, it's characters, or any of its products.

A/N: Hey, guys! Here's an update, you know what to do when you finished reading this chapter… REVIEW! Thanks!

"So are you all set for the trip to your aunt and uncle's house this weekend?" Lizzie asked Gordo, Friday afternoon at school.

"Actually, no, I'm not." Gordo answered.

"What? Why not?" Miranda asked looking confused.

"Because, I'm not going this weekend." Gordo said with a sigh.

"So you're not going at all?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh, no. I'm going all right. I'm just going next weekend." Gordo admitted.

"You're what!" Lizzie shrieked loudly.

Since they were standing in the school's outdoor eating area, Kate turned around and gave her a snobby look. "Some people need to learn to keep their voice down." Kate exclaimed to her friends loud enough for Lizzie to hear.

"Well, then, it's obvious that you do, since I can hear you all the way over hear." Lizzie called across the quad.

Kate rolled her eyes, flipped her hair, and turned back to her friends.

"Like I was saying… You're what!" Lizzie exclaimed again.

"I'm going to my aunt and uncle's house next weekend instead of this weekend." Gordo said.

"Why?" Miranda asked with an interested expression on her face.

"Who care's why! He's going to miss the basket sale!" Lizzie wailed.

"Oh! I forgot about that." Miranda said.

"Well, I didn't, but there is nothing I can do about it." Gordo said with a shrug.

"How can you be so calm about this? This is not good at all! I don't even know if I want to do this if you're not going to be there!" Lizzie growled.

"Why not? Do you know how chancy it is that he would even get one of our baskets? Why are you so freaked out?" Miranda asked. 

Gordo raised his eyebrows and studied Lizzie's face. "_That would be an interesting thing_ _to know_." Gordo thought.

"Whatever! Fine, I'll still do it, but…" Lizzie trailed off, as a frightening thought flittered into her minds eye. "_Why am I so upset? I thought I wanted Ethan to buy my basket_. _But what if I really want Gordo to buy my basket so I can have lunch with him?   But that's_ _ridiculous! I have lunch with Gordo everyday of the school week and I see him on_ _weekends. Why would I want to have lunch with just him?"_ Lizzie argued herself.

_"Because then it would be like a date… not just a friend thing."_ Lizzie thought. 

_"What! No! I do not like Gordo as a boyfriend!"_ Lizzie screamed in her mind.

**Toon Lizzie**: Dancing around singing, _"Yes you do! You like Gordo!"_

"Shut up!" Lizzie screeched out loud.

Miranda raised her eyebrows and looked at Lizzie with an offended expression. "Excuse me?"

"What?" Lizzie asked. 

_"I didn't say that out loud did I?" _Lizzie thought with a grimace.

"Shut up?" Miranda repeated with an incredulous expression on her normally calm face.

Gordo was looking at Lizzie like she had lost her mind.

"No! Not you…um… I have to go, now!" Lizzie exclaimed before rushing off.

Gordo stood looking at Lizzie's retreating back with a confused look.

But as Miranda watched her run off a knowing expression replaced her confused and angry look.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	4. Grocery Store

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or any of their products.

A/N: Okay, guys, here's an update! Remember to REVIEW! Thanks for all of the great reviews!

Lizzie quickly left the quad and didn't even know where she was going to go until the bell rang, signaling the start of her next class. So off she went to her class and managed to pretty much avoid Miranda and Gordo for the rest of the day.

Lizzie didn't think the day could get much worse, but on the way out to the parking lot to meet her mom, she tripped and got a grass stain on her brand new, white Capri pants.

Worst of all, Ethan and a crowd of his friends saw her.  "Dude, that was way harsh." Ethan called.

Lizzie blushed crimson, and picked herself and her books up off of the ground.

"This could not get any worse." Lizzie muttered as she stood up.

But when she brushed the hair out of her eyes, she saw that her mother had seen the whole thing, and had parked the car, and was now hurrying across the parking lot, to her.

"Lizzie, honey, are you all right?" Mrs. McGuire called loudly.

Lizzie wanted to disappear. "Yes, mom, I'm fine. You didn't have to get out of the car. I trip all of the time."

"I know, honey. I wonder if there is something we can do about that? It worries me. You are liable to hurt yourself one of these days. I just don't understand, you weren't a clumsy baby. It's something that just appeared." Mrs. McGuire continued to hover as she walked Lizzie to the car.

Lizzie groaned and sank into the passenger side seat. Buckling her seat belt, she chanced a look at the groups gathering on the lawn outside of the school, either waiting for the bus, or for their own rides to arrive.

Scanning the group she caught sight of Kate with her group of friends, smirking at her. 

"Great. Just great." Lizzie muttered as her mother drove off.

Lizzie expected her mom to go straight home, but she turned into the parking lot of the local grocery store.

"What are we doing here?" Lizzie asked.

"I have to do the grocery shopping. I didn't have time to before I picked you up from school." Mrs. McGuire explained.

Sighing, Lizzie got out of the car and followed her mom inside.

Mrs. McGuire was infamous for taking a long time in the grocery store, so Lizzie headed over to beauty supplies, to pick up some more blush, and to browse, while her mom shopped.

Lizzie spent half an hour, looking at the beauty supplies, before she decided to go and find Mrs. McGuire.

Just as she started to exit the aisle, Miranda walked up. "Hey, Lizzie."

Lizzie gulped. "Hey, Miranda. What are you doing here?"

"My mom had to pick up some stuff for dinner, so I decided to come along. I needed some new lip-gloss. What are you doing here?" Miranda said.

"Mom picked me up today, and then had to stop here, so here I am. Plus I needed some blush, so I came to get some and to browse. You know how long mom takes shopping." Lizzie answered.

Miranda nodded knowingly. "So, Lizzie, about today at lunch."

"What about it?" Lizzie asked quickly.

"I think I know why you were so upset about Gordo not being here for the basket sale." 

"I don't want to talk about this." Lizzie said and brushed past Miranda.

"I'm coming over later for dinner and to sleep over." Miranda called after her.

Lizzie knew she couldn't avoid this forever, but she wasn't even sure she knew what her feelings on the subject were. And she wasn't sure she wanted to.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	5. Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show, books, or anything pertaining to them or their products, or merchandise.

A/N: Here is an update! Thanks so much for all of your great reviews! Please remember to REVIEW! Hope you like this chapter.

The doorbell rang a few minutes before the McGuire's were going to sit down to dinner.

"Lizzie, you get it. It's probably Miranda." Mrs. McGuire said as she set some the salad's down on the table.

Lizzie gulped and got up. Striding to the door, she looked out the peephole and saw Miranda standing there.

Dingdong! Miranda impatiently rang the doorbell again.

"Lizzie!" Mrs. McGuire hollered from the kitchen.

Lizzie took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey. Come on in. We're just about to eat dinner."

"Sorry I'm late." Miranda said with a smile at Lizzie as she set her overnight bag down beside the door.

"It's fine." Lizzie answered distractedly as she bit her lip.

Miranda noticed how nervous she was. "Would you relax? I'm not going to pump you right now."

Lizzie stopped abruptly. "Why would you pump me at all?"

"Because I know that you like Gordo." Miranda answered.

Lizzie blushed a deep red and was just about to reply to that when Mrs. McGuire called from the kitchen. "We're ready to eat, are you two coming?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lizzie hollered back and taking another deep breath, tried to calm herself down. "Come on, Miranda.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. McGuire." Miranda said after they had sat down to dinner.

"It's all right, Miranda." Mrs. McGuire answered.

After dinner, the girls helped Mrs. McGuire put the food away. "Do you need help with the dishes?" Miranda asked.

"No thank you. I excused Lizzie from them tonight. You girls can go ahead upstairs and talk." Mrs. McGuire answered.

"Thank you." Miranda said with a smile as she grabbed Lizzie's arm.

"No! Let us help you, mom." Lizzie insisted.

"No. You go ahead upstairs with Miranda."

"Yeah, Lizzie, come on!" Miranda said with a gently tug on her arm.

Lizzie sighed and gave in. "Fine. I'm coming."

"Good." Miranda answered.

"I'm going to eat your dessert." Matt yelled at them.

Lizzie started to turn around and head back to the kitchen. "Oh no you don't. Your mom won't let him eat it. Come on." Miranda insisted.

Sure enough, as they were heading up the stairs, they heard Mrs. McGuire say, "No you won't, young man. You leave it alone."

"Here we are." Miranda said as she pushed Lizzie's door open.

"Yay." Lizzie muttered sarcastically.

"So, let's talk." Miranda said as she plopped down.

"Okay. Fine." Lizzie said as she took a deep breath.

A/N: What did you think? Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	6. I Just Don't Know

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show, books, movie, or anything pertaining to it, or it's merchandise or products.

A/N: Here's an update guys! Sorry it's been a while, but I've been busy busy. You probably know how it is. But, hey, I am trying to update some stuff. So you guys do your part and REVIEW. Okay?  Hope you enjoy this chapter. And thank you sooo much for all of you guy's great reviews! FABULOUS! Keep it up!

Lizzie took another deep breath and thought about what she was about to say. Letting the breath out, she blew her bangs straight up.  "Look, Miranda, I don't know what to tell you. I know you think I like Gordo, but…"

"But what?" Miranda asked eagerly.

"I just don't know. I don't know who I like. I just don't understand." Lizzie replied mournfully. 

"What do you know?" Miranda asked scornfully.

Lizzie glared slightly. "I know that I'm happy when he's around and that I want to spend time with him. And that I was really disappointed when he said that he wasn't going to be here for the basket sale. And I miss him when he's not around or when he can't hang out with us."

"Sounds like you like him to me." Miranda observed.

"I just don't know." Lizzie muttered.

"I think you do like him." Miranda stated.

"That's what you think. But I'm the one that has to be sure." Lizzie replied.

"That's true. Maybe you just have to think about it some more." Miranda said sensibly.

"I just don't know." 

"Do you know how many times you've said that?" Miranda asked.

"I just don't know." Lizzie joked.

Miranda rolled her eyes and shrugged helplessly. "Let's talk about something else, k?"

"That would be a relief." Lizzie said.

"What are you wearing tomorrow when we go shopping?" 

"I don't know. Let's pick something out." Lizzie suggested.

Giggling, the two girls jumped up and raced to Lizzie's closet.

"I think this top."

"How about this bottom?" Lizzie asked.

"Coolly." Miranda said.

When they were finished they had pink pants and a white shirt that said in pink letters, "From Rome with Love" and chunky pink sandals. Lizzie picked out some silver hoops and some bangles for her jewelry. She was also going to wear a necklace with a pink heart on it.

"And I know just how I'm going to do your hair in the morning." Miranda said with a secretive smile.

Lizzie glanced at her and laid her outfit on a chair. "Okay. Now let's pick out your outfit."

Miranda borrowed a pair of Lizzie's pants. They were dark blue Capri's with lighter blue swirls on them. For the shirt, they chose a white t-shirt with sparkles.

"How about a vest?" Lizzie asked.

"Coolly." Miranda replied.

Lizzie grinned and pulled a black vest out of her closet. "Now for jewelry."

Miranda chose a wide headband, earrings shaped like horses and multi-colored bracelets.

"Here, you can use my blue heart necklace with that outfit." Lizzie offered.

Miranda grinned and took it. Then she too laid out her outfit and they climbed into Lizzie's bed and turned a movie on.

A/N: Just a short update. Hope you guys liked it. And please REVIEW lots! I did my part by writing and posting it, now you do your part and review. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! 


	7. Breakfast and Hair Styles

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show, books, movie, any of their products, or anything pertaining to it or them.

A/N: Here's an update. Please REVIEW! Thanks for all the great reviews. Please keep it up. Thanks. And a shout out to my little sis Beth aka…Oy-with-the-poodles. Go and read her stuff too.

"Girls, it is time to get up. Like ten minutes ago." Mrs. McGuire stated sternly.

Lizzie moaned and rolled over slapping Miranda in the process.

"Hey!" Miranda squealed.

Lizzie just pulled the covers up.

"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire!" Jo stated loudly.

Lizzie's eyes popped open and she sat upright. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I sent Matt in here, ten minutes ago, to wake you two up. What happened?"

"I think Miranda threw a pillow at him. Maybe he left?" Lizzie guessed.

"Think again, Ms. I wish I was popular." Matt cried as he jumped from behind the door and pelted them with rolled up socks.

"Uhgggggggggggg…Matttttttttt." Lizzie screamed as she jumped out of bed and raced after his retreating form.

"Well that woke her up." Miranda commented from her perch on the side of the bed.

Mrs. McGuire laughed and exited the room, saying over her shoulder, "Go ahead and get ready to go shopping, Miranda."

Miranda got up and trudged toward her pile of clothes.

"Lizzie, let go of your brother and go upstairs and get ready to leave." Jo ordered as she descended the stairs. "I'll get you and Miranda some breakfast on the table, so be quick about it."

Lizzie threw a glare at Matt's gleeful look and marched towards the stairs. "Is he going with us?"

"No. He's going to be dropped off at Lanny's house for the day. Now go get ready." Joe ordered.

Lizzie arrived at her room to find Miranda dressed and her hair almost fixed. "Hurry up and get ready. I'll go downstairs and eat my breakfast and then I'll fix your hair while you eat your breakfast." Miranda said as she finished pulling her hair up.

"Fine. Argg…where are my clothes?" Lizzie grumbled.

"I laid them out on the bed, so you could find everything easier." Miranda said as she exited the room.

"Thanks." Lizzie called as Miranda shut the door behind her.

Ten minutes later she emerged from her room and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. "Okay, so what are you going to do to my hair?" Lizzie questioned as she began to eat.

"You'll see." Miranda replied while grabbing a hairbrush.

Lizzie squeaked as Miranda pulled it through her blonde hair.

"Sorry."

Lizzie shrugged and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Don't hunch your shoulders like that it makes it hard for me." Miranda complained.

"Sorry." Lizzie mumbled.

She could feel Miranda braiding her hair but said nothing.

Miranda finished braiding at about the same time Lizzie finished eating. "Okay, you can look now. I know that you know that I braided it but wait until you see how."

Lizzie walked over to a mirror hanging in the living room and grabbed her compact out of her purse. Position it just right she could see the back of her head.

"It's so cute!" Lizzie gasped.

Miranda had French braided her hair into two pigtails and woven ribbons, to match Lizzie's outfit, in them.

"Thanks, Miranda." Lizzie said as she hugged her and picked her purse up.

"What are friends for?" Miranda asked with a giggle. "Besides, it was fun."

Mrs. McGuire commented on Lizzie's hair on the way to the car. "Your hair looks great, Lizzie."

"Thanks. Miranda did it." Lizzie answered.

Mrs. McGuire turned around and looked at Miranda. "Nice job, Miranda."

"Thanks, Mrs. McGuire, but it's no big deal. It was easy to do and I like fixing peoples hair."

"Have you ever considered cosmetology, Miranda?" Joe asked as they headed off for a day of shopping.

"Um. No ma'am." Miranda squeaked as she and Lizzie shared a look and started laughing together at the memory of their career aptitude tests.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep it clean. Thanks.__


	8. Shopping and Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show, books, characters, or anything to do with the show.

A/N: I'm back! YAY! Remember to REVIEW! And thanks for all of the great reviews you guys have sent! I really like getting reviews! So thanks for them!

"So, I guess our first stop will be a craft store to pick out some baskets." Jo stated as she drove along.

Lizzie, who sat in the front seat nodded and popped the radio on.

Soon they were all singing along.

When they arrived at the craft store, Miranda and Lizzie immediately headed for the corner of the store that held all of their baskets, with Jo close behind them.

"There's so many!" Miranda squealed.

"How will we pick?" Lizzie wailed.

Mrs. McGuire laughed and headed them both toward a display of medium to small baskets.

"You both should be able to find a suitable basket right here. They have different colors too."

Miranda hurried over and began digging through the baskets. "OOOHHHH, look at this green one."

"Definitely coolie!" Lizzie replied.

"I found a white one with sparkles." Mrs. McGuire held it up for inspection.

"It's really pretty, but I think it will be to small." Lizzie said.

Jo nodded and set it down. "Your right. We need to look for a medium sized one."

Five minutes later Lizzie found a turquoise blue, medium sized basket. "This is it!"

Miranda and Jo grinned and nodded. "Let's head out." Jo instructed.

Getting into one of the checkout lines Miranda and Lizzie admired their chosen baskets.

Miranda had decided on the lime green basket, which was also medium sized and Lizzie had gotten the turquoise blue basket.

Jo had picked up some checked cloth to put in the bottom of their baskets.

As they waited to check out they heard a very familiar voice.

"Is that who I think it is?" Lizzie whispered to Miranda.

"Oh, yeah. And you know who is with her."

Lizzie tugged on Miranda's arm and the two of them peeked over their shoulders.

Sure enough, Kate and Claire were in the line, two people behind them. "So do you think he will buy this basket? I mean it's so obviously _my_ picnic basket. I mean, come on, it's like pink."

Claire nodded. "So, totally, yes."

"What if he doesn't get it though?"

"Come on he is like super smart." Claire insisted.

"Who are they talking about? It can't be Ethan." Lizzie whispered.

"I know. I was thinking that it was until the super smart comment." Miranda whispered back.

"And I just loved the way he wore his hair last Monday." Kate commented with a giggle.

"Hair? It must be Ethan." Miranda said.

The two girls hadn't noticed that the line was moving since they had been to busy paying attention to Kate and Claire's conversation.

"His hair is just so cute and curly and he's soooo smart." Kate cooed.

Lizzie and Miranda stared at each other in shock. "You don't think?" Miranda said.

"Could it possibly be?" Lizzie squeaked.

But before they could further comment Jo turned around and said, "It's our turn to check out, girls."

They just nodded and walked up to the counter still staring blankly at each other.

A/N: Hehehehehehehehe! Who could Kate be talking about? Could it be? Gasp! NO? YES? NO? YES? Dun dun dun. Now comes you guy's part…click that little button down there in the corner and review! Please keep them clean! Thanks! Hope you guys liked this chapter! ;)


	9. More Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire TV show, movie, books, products, or anything like that.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay of getting a new chapter up. But you guys please REVIEW a ton. PLEASE? Hope y'all like this new chapter!

Mrs. McGuire quickly paid for the girl's supplies and ushered them out to the car.

Lizzie and Miranda peeked over their shoulders as they hurried out the door and saw Kate and Claire still standing in line waiting their turns and talking.

"Is their anywhere else you girls need to go?" Mrs. McGuire questioned.

"We should probably plan what we're going to put in our baskets before we go to the grocery store, shouldn't we?" Lizzie asked.

"That would probably be best. So we'll go back home and you girls can plan out your menus." Mrs. McGuire answered.

When they got back to the McGuire house, Lizzie gave her mom a hug. "Thanks for taking us, mom."

"Yeah, thanks a whole lot, Mrs. McGuire." Miranda said as they walked inside.

"Your welcome, girls. Now go plan your menus." Mrs. McGuire instructed with a laugh.

Lizzie and Miranda giggled and headed upstairs to Lizzie's room.

Miranda settled on the bed.

Lizzie grabbed a notebook and pen, and sat in the floor, in front of the window, with the sun streaming across her paper.

"So what do you think, Miranda?"

"I think it's really weird that Kate might have been talking about Gordo."

"I know. But I mean, I doubt it." Lizzie answered.

Miranda shrugged. "We had better plan our menu, in case your mom wants to go ahead and take us to the store today.

Lizzie nodded and picked her pen up. "We need to pack something easy, that doesn't take a whole lot of trouble to make."

"Yep. What about some type of sandwiches?" Miranda asked wrinkling her nose as she thought.

"That's good! Lots of people pack sandwiches for a picnic. Umm, we could just grab some lunchmeat and some cheese. In fact we might have some here at my house that we could use. But what could we pack with them?"

"What about some chips or something?" Miranda said.

"Yeah, and we could get some brownies for dessert." Lizzie said with a little squeal.

"That would be great. What else do we need?"

"Ummm…" Lizzie tapped her pen thoughtfully.

"Don't forget something to drink." Matt said as he passed the open doorway, and rolled his eyes in the process.

"Matt!" Lizzie squealed.

Matt just kept walking.

"Ughhh."

"He's right you know." Miranda said with a small laugh.

"I know, I know." Lizzie answered as she scribbled it on the list.

"Hey, guys." They suddenly heard called, as footsteps came up the stairs.

Lizzie made a questioning face at Miranda. "Is that who I think it is?"

Miranda nodded and grinned.

Lizzie glared at her. "Stop that."

Gordo suddenly appeared in the doorway in time to see Miranda's goofy grin and Lizzie's glare. "Uhhh, hey, guys."

Lizzie quickly gave Miranda a warning look and then smiled at Gordo. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was sitting at home and then I figured you guys would be back from shopping so I came on over."

"Oh."

Lizzie slid the notebook into hiding.

"What's that?" Gordo asked.

"We were planning what kind of food to pack in the baskets." Miranda answered him with a quick look at Lizzie.

Lizzie frowned at her.

Gordo looked puzzled. "Why do you guys keep giving each other strange looks?"

They looked at each other again, and Lizzie shook her head slightly. _'She did not want Miranda to tell Gordo that she might like him.'_

**Toon Lizzie: **_Miranda so better not tell Gordo about our little chitchat_.

Gordo made a face as he studied them. _'What is going on? Why do they look so weird'_

Lizzie looked at Gordo's expression and turned a deep shade of red. _'Does he know? Know what, McGuire? You don't even know yourself.'_

Gordo just continued to stand in the doorway. "Are you guys coming downstairs or what? I just came up to get you."

Lizzie sighed in relief that Gordo had just let the subject drop, and headed downstairs with them.

A/N: Hoped you guys like the chapter and please REVIEW! Please keep them clean! Thanks!


	10. Talking

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire television show, books, movie, characters, or anything like that.

A/N: I'm back! I'm not feeling that inspired about this story right now, but I'm going to try and write a chapter for you guys. I just went back and read all of the great reviews I received for this story and I just wanted to say a big thanks to all of you who took the time to review! Please keep up the trend! J

"Bye, Miranda, Gordo." Lizzie said as she closed the door upon her friends retreating backs.

After she had securely bolted the door back, Lizzie leaned against it and heaved a big sigh.

Mrs. McGuire was just passing with a load of folded laundry to bring upstairs. "What's with the big sigh, sweetie?"

Lizzie leaned her head back on the door and sighed again. "I'm having this gigantic problem and I can't figure out what to do about it."

Mrs. McGuire's eyes got huge. "A problem? Well, come on, honey, and we can talk about it."

Lizzie heaved a third heavy sigh. "All right, but I don't know if it will do any good at all."

Jo shifted the laundry basket to one arm and put her other one around Lizzie's shoulders. "I'm sure it will help if you get it out in the open. I'm really good at solving problems, you know."

Lizzie nodded and allowed her mom to lead her to a sofa in the living room.

Once they were settled down Jo looked at her questioningly. "Well? Or should I make some popcorn for this?"

Lizzie laughed. "No, mom. But you see Miranda kind of confronted me about something I didn't want to be confronted about and her making me face this thing that I didn't want to face has not been the easiest thing in the world. Not to mention that even having to face it hasn't helped me figure it out in any way. I mean come on I'm still as confused about it as I was a few days ago before she made me face it. And I ask you what kind of friend makes you face this kind of thing. But I know what kind of friend, a good one. She thought she knew something and maybe she did, but you see I just don't know if she's right or wrong. She thinks I do, but I don't know if I do. And I'm the one that has to know for sure or not. It doesn't matter if she knows for sure or not. You know what I mean?" Lizzie asked and then took a deep breath.

Jo shook her head as if trying to clear it. "Lizzie, honey, you need to speak in sentences that I actually understand if you want help with this. And, no, I have no ideal what you are talking about. What is this all about Miranda and you not understanding something?"

Lizzie flopped back into the couch. "I'm sorry, mom, but you see how confusing this all is. And if you think it's confusing for you think about how confusing this is for me? I mean I've known him practically my whole life and now this!"

"Honey, are we talking about Gordo here?" Jo asked with a small smile lighting her face.

Lizzie screamed into a pillow and then lifted her red face to her mother's amused one. "Yes! Okay, yes! We are talking about Gordo. Miranda thinks that I like Gordo as more than a friend. I got upset because he wasn't going to be here for the basket sale and now she thinks that I like him, like him."

Jo tilted her head and studied her only daughter. "And do you?"

Lizzie screeched into her pillow again. "I just don't know. That's the whole problem. Miranda thinks that I do, but I informed her that it didn't matter if she thought it, because I was the one that had to be sure. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I do in fact. The same thing happened with your dad and I. We had been friends all through high school and one day one of my friends just up and told me that she thought I liked him as more than a friend. I was flabbergasted at first and told her that I would just have to decided that myself. That it wasn't something that she could decided for me."

"What happened?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, I ended up sorting through my feelings and discovering that I did indeed like your dad as more than my friend and it turned out that he felt the same way. And we ended up getting married and having you and Matt."

Lizzie look horrified momentarily. "Do you think that me and Gordo are going to get married?"

"Doesn't that reaction to that thought kind of tell you something?" Mrs. McGuire asked gently.

Lizzie thought for a minute. "Well, actually, when I was younger I wondered about me and Gordo getting married one day."

"You did?"

"Yep. I heard Mrs. Gordon talking to you about how cute it would be if me and Gordo ended up getting married when we were older and I just wondered if maybe we would. The thought wasn't too horrific. I mean of course I was tons younger, so I didn't really think about getting married, but I just don't know."

"Really, Lizzie, I think that you are just going to have to decide for your self if you would like to have Gordo for a boyfriend. I mean think about it. Would you really like to be Gordo's girlfriend?"

Lizzie looked thoughtful. "Actually, I think I might. I mean, I didn't like it at all when he wanted to go to the dance with Parker, but I wouldn't care if he went to a dance with Miranda."

Mrs. McGuire laughed at this. "Maybe that's because Parker is competition and Miranda isn't. Miranda is his friend, not a potential girlfriend. Or is she?"

"Miranda said that she doesn't like him as a boyfriend. But maybe she would one day." Lizzie said.

Mrs. McGuire studied her. "I think you are figuring out how you feel, aren't you, Lizzie?"

Lizzie grinned and jumped up giving her mom a big hug. "I think I just might be. Thanks a whole lot, mom, you really helped me."

Mrs. McGuire watched Lizzie walk away with a swing in her step and smiled.

A/N: What did you guys think? I don't know if Jo and Sam were really friends all through high school but for the purpose of my story they were. Please leave me tons and tons of Reviews. Does she like him or doesn't she? Does? Doesn't? Does? Doesn't? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! J


	11. Is this a joke?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire movie, show, books, or anything like that.

A/N: Hope you like it!

Lizzie got to school a few minutes before the bell rang and slung open her locker. "I cannot believe that I am so late!"

Kate came rushing up behind her, just as Lizzie slammed her locker door shut and stepped backward, causing the two of them to collide. Books and papers flew every which way and both of them ended up on the floor.

"Ouch." Lizzie moaned from flat on her back.

"I broke a nail!" Kate wailed from her sitting position.

Lizzie sat up and viewed the mess around them. "Oh no!"

"I know. I just had them done on Saturday." Kate sniffled a little.

Lizzie wrinkled her face up and then realized that Kate was talking about her nails. "I meant this, Kate." Lizzie said with a sigh as she gestured at the books and papers littering the floor.

Kate looked around and gasped as the first bell rang. "We had better move it. One more tardy and I will be in detention!"

Lizzie gasped at the sound of the bell and started grabbing up books and papers. Shoving some into Kate's arms and some into her own. "Let's go. We have Mr. Dig's class first."

Kate didn't say a word. She just jumped to her feet and followed Lizzie to class.

"It's almost like when we were friends and we walked to class together." Lizzie mused silently.

They got through the door and into their seats just as the warning bell rang. "We made it." Lizzie breathed at Kate.

Kate just nodded for half a second and then opened her book.

Lizzie sat through homeroom and then the rest of her classes in an almost daze from the conversation that she had had with her mother the previous day. She was finally able to talk to her friends when lunch rolled around. She had missed them at her locker this morning, where they normally met before classes, because of how late she had been.

Miranda grabbed her arm when she stepped into the cafeteria. "Where have you been all morning? I tried to get your attention this morning when you walked into class, but you totally like looked around me."

"Sorry. I was probably just thinking about something." Lizzie mumbled.

Miranda arched a knowing eyebrow and Lizzie glared at her. "Don't even say it."

"Say what?" Gordo questioned as he came up with his tray.

Lizzie's eyes widened and she shook her head at Miranda.

"Where do you guys want to sit?" Miranda asked, effectively ignoring Gordos question.

"Outside on the quad I guess." Gordo replied.

Lizzie went through the lunch line quickly and joined them outside.

"So how come you weren't at your locker this morning, Lizzie?" Gordo questioned her as she sat down at their table.

"I totally missed the bus and my mom had to drive me to school at the last minute. She still had curlers in her hair and a mascara wand in her hand when I hollered out that I had missed the bus. I barely got here in time to make it to class and then, when I was stepping away from my locker, Kate and I bumped into each other and papers flew everywhere. We were both almost late to Mr. Dig's class."

"I noticed." Gordo mumbled.

"Thanks a lot." Lizzie said.

Gordo shrugged.

Miranda smiled. "Gordo was wondering where you were this morning. He started to call your house, but I told him that you were probably just running late or something."

"I was."

"How come?" Miranda asked.

Lizzie's face turned a rosy hue as she remembered the morning's events. She had set her alarm for half an hour earlier than she normally got up so that she could have extra time to get ready. Instead of using that half an hour for getting ready purposes she had looked at a photo album of her and Gordo. She had been digging through her closet trying to pick the right outfit to wear, and had come across it collecting dust in the back of her closet beside an old pair, of to small, tennis shoes. By the time she had noticed the time, she only had a half hour to pick out an outfit, do her make-up and hair, etc… as well as try to eat some breakfast. All which led up to the missing the bus thing.

She looked up at her friends who were watching her, only to hear Kate's shrill voice cut through the air. "I CAN'T FIND IT, CLAIRE!"

Lizzie whipped her head around and watched as Kate scrambled through her pink backpack.

Claire was fluttering around getting in Kate's way. "Where is it?"

"I don't know! Maybe I left it in my locker this morning!" Kate screeched as she quickly left the quad with Claire running after her.

Lizzie turned back to her friends and shrugged. "I am going to put some books in my locker before the bell rings. In my hurry this morning I just grabbed them all."

Gordo and Miranda nodded and went back to their lunches.

Lizzie sighed and went to the tray return, sliding her tray in with all the others.

Arriving at her locker, she pulled out the books that she didn't need and stuffed them inside. With a quick glance she picked out her history notebook, since that was her next class, and flipped it open to make sure that she had the homework. In bold pink scrawled letters, there across the page, was Gordo's name!

Lizzie's breath came in gasps and she quickly scanned the history notes that were written on the same page. This was so not her handwriting. She did not dot her I's with little hearts. And she didn't use a pink glitter pen either. Flipping quickly to the front of the notebook, she found the name Kate Saunders scrolled across the inside.

Lizzie flipped it shut and closed her eyes. "Is this a joke?"

A/N: So what did you think? Please leave a review! But keep them clean please!


End file.
